classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancia D23
The Lancia D23 is a car racing carried out by house Turin Lancia in 1953. The two spiders D23 to debut at Monza, June 29, 1953 Indication Now officially decided to go down the field in competitions of the category "sport" (and then, as we shall see, even in the "Formula One"), Lancia, after the onset of the berlinetta quite satisfactory D20 three-liter in the spring of 1953, believes essential to transform his "weapon" from coupe in spyder, to save weight and increase agility. Since the decision is taken when the season is well underway, the implementation of the new spider is imposed with extreme urgency. During the months of May and June, 1953, the entire racing department working almost continuously, 24 hours on 24, and, using parts taken from prototypes D20 (D20 and then by the same sedans are no longer used in the race), is able to build four spider: two shall be completed on June 27, a July 7 and the last on July 23 (dates refer to the day of registration, that is targatura). Apart from the different bodywork, the new D23 does not differ much from the D20 and, while competing in nine races, are to be considered essentially a "model-bridge" between the D20 and the D24 later, the "mythical" Carrera model. The onset of the first two D23 takes place at Monza on June 29th 1953, just two days after their targatura. The new model is mainly characterized by the body "open" (such as "boat" as it was called at the time), which ultimately is nothing if not a D20's private pavilion. Made in a hurry inside Lancia plants (albeit with the help of staff Pininfarina posted therein), the car comes with a line that does not appear harmonious as that of the sedan and especially the back of the machine little convincing: despite the aesthetics of the car does not affect performance, Lancia there is also concerned with this aspect, so that, in the months to follow, the D23 undergo some changes (in particular, reshaped the tail). From the technical point of view the differences with the parent are not many: the engine and the bodies of the transmission are identical, the frame ( step and roadways are unchanged) is changed in the central part and in part also in the rear, while the suspension is an afterthought, in the sense that after the first race in Monza (in which one of the two mounts D23 experimentally the rear De Dion while the other has the same suspension of D20), you decide to mount the rear - despite the lack of enthusiasm of the designer Jano - the bridge to semi-independent wheels (the type De Dion, of course). Disappear subsidiary friction dampers. Apart from the changes to aesthetic, is not that the D23 has undergone changes of particular importance in the course of his career, which ended in late November to the Mexican Carrera. In the meantime, get to the stage the D24, that happens, and you just have a few D23 surviving the role of "mule" for training. Category:Lancia